plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Locust Swarm
225px |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Trick |flavor text = A plague upon your lawns! |ability = Destroy a Plant.}} Locust Swarm is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected plant on the field. Its plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on a swarm of locusts, species of short-horned grasshoppers in the family Acrididae which possess both a solitary phase and a swarming phase. Its old description is a reference to how locust swarms are a major threat to plants. It might also reference the fact that the collective noun for locusts is "a plague," and that one of the Ten Plagues of Egypt was a plague of locusts. The new description is a reference to Mercutio's last words in Romeo and Juliet: "A plague upon both your houses!" Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description A plague upon your lawns! Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: Was originally A plague. That'll show 'em! Strategies With Use it how you would when using any instant-kill trick like Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size since their abilities are very similar. Locust Swarm does not have any restrictions on what it can destroy, and it is reliable (unlike B-flat, though it does cost less than the former). But on the downside, Locust Swarm is very expensive. It is also outclassed by many other instant-kills in most situations, even if they have limits. Locust Swarm also cannot affect Untrickable plants. Still, even if you consider the negatives, It is a great card to have for many Beastly decks nonetheless, especially in heavy control decks. Locust Swarm is also a pet trick, so if there is a Zookeeper or Cat Lady on the field and you saved 5 brains, you can destroy a plant while boosting your pets. However, if one wants to simply boost them and no dangerous plant fighter is present, one should not use it, but rather, play a cheap pet card. Despite it's high reliability (only losing to Primodial Cheess Roller's evolution ability which can destroy untrickable plants), Locust Swarm should be also paired with other removal cards, as, chances are, the plant hero can bait out the zombie player's removal cards with cheap, weak, yet dangerous plants to make way for their more powerful plants. And when they come, pave your own way by using the other removal cards. The Smash is a good example since he also leads the Hearty Class, which can destroy weak plants (or weaken plants and make them vulnerble to tricks) and make way for Locust Swarm against stronger plants. Immorticia also has Rocket Science, effectively increasing the avaliability of hard removal cards, as both are usually used to counter powerful plants with high strength. Against Almost every Beastly hero would bring Locust Swarm thanks to it's effectiveness, so pay attention to the brain counter. If you see your opponent has saved at least 5 brains, then there is a high chance that Locust Swarm will be played. The best counter to this trick is , as she makes all plants invulnerable to it, although Umbrella Leaf herself isn't. If you don't have her, conserving your stronger cards is a good (but slightly risky) strategy too. You should also be wary if your opponent has a Zookeeper or Cat Lady on the field, because Locust Swarm is a pet card and thus can activate their abilities. While nobody will intentionally do that just for the sake of boosting a plant, it should not be ignored. Gallery Locust Swarm stats.png|Locust Swarm's statistics LocustSwarmCard.png|Locust Swarm's card LocustSwarmCardLocked.jpg|Locust Swarm's grayed out card LocustSwarmCardImage.png|Locust Swarm's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-4216e32d-6537-4705-ba6a-cfe373a82f01-512x512-fmt34.png|Locust Swarm's textures Locusts swarming Soul Patch.jpeg|Locust Swarm being played Old LocustSwarmHDescription.png|Locust Swarm's statistics See also * Category:Tricks Category:Pet cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies